Make A Beast Of Myself
by Hartbreak-x
Summary: Seth and Paige inadvertently cross paths on their way to their separate goals. Seth wants to leave The Shield and especially Dean Ambrose behind, Paige wants her title back. Both will do whatever it takes.
1. Chapter 1

_My first fic in many, many years, so who knows if it's any good. I got inspiration for this through various youtube videos I'd seen and the recent developments of these two. So here we are!_

Her raven hair was a dark contrast to her pale skin, only amplified by the always tan bodies of the other Divas. Although, Seth pondered, calling her a Diva would probably be an insult. Her entire gimmick was being the 'Anti-Diva' - the Diva against Divas, well, the whole stereotype anyway. He appreciated that, trying to breakout from a role already given to you.

He'd found himself watching her a lot lately, he'd become fascinated. He wasn't absolutely sure when he'd first taken notice, but all of sudden, his spare time was more often than not spent drifting into thoughts of her. Or thoughts about when Dean was gonna pop out on him next, that he could deal with. However this odd mesmerisation of a girl he was pretty sure he hadn't spoken too since FCW, he was less equipped to deal with. And even then they'd only murmured a few words of appreciation here and there, even back then he had realised that this girl was here to wrestle, not strut around in as little clothing as possible, she could cause shockwaves through the diva division - a feat she had done with her first ever match.

Dean was a problem, a problem he knew he was going to have to deal with when he made the decision to, as they call it, betray his 'brothers'. What a load of bollocks. Dean was getting all the attention, he knew Roman was done with it too, he was just the one with the balls to do something about it. He regretted having to go for him too, Roman didn't deserve it, he was just collateral damage, as sorry as Seth was about it. He could've just walked away from the group, left them behind and carried on as Seth Rollins, singles superstar. But no, that would've been boring, he was going to start singles competition with a bang, he made a statement, and everyone reacted to it. He'd caused shockwaves throughout the WWE Universe, and part of him loved it, the heel turn. He used to being a heel, he started as a heel, relished it. The face turn was inevitable, and he enjoyed not being booed every week, that was for certain. But he missed it, there was so much more freedom being a heel so much more excitement.

He turned back, shaking all thoughts from his head but one; attacking the punching bag before him with a renewed ferocity. He had no time to be distracted by a girl. A stupid fascination that had to stop. The punches he threw became more forceful, causing the bag to swing, making him lighter on his feet, more mobile.

The sweat was dripping down him in droves when the towel hit him in the chest. He stopped in shock, so lost in the workout he hadn't realised he was no longer alone in the gym, it was 5am, he hadn't expected anyone to join him in here for at least another hour or so. He looked up, into the dark eyes that had fixated many of his recent thoughts, accompanied by a smirk accentuated by a lip piercing. He wiped the towel across his forehead, realising how hard he had been going at it. He nodded his appreciation, she smiled at him and threw him a bottle of water, which he caught and swiftly took gulps of. Then she just walked off, leaving Seth bewildered to say the least. She walked over to a treadmill and started running, headphones plugged in and loud, so loud he could hear the buzz of it from where he was stood. This time he physically shook all thoughts out of his head, and the exceptional view, and turned back to the punching bag. However, a few punches later Seth gave up, his focus had disappeared the moment he caught her gaze. He sighed and ran the towel over his face one last time, his eyes wondered over to where Paige was still running. She was going a steady pace, he could tell she was running to the beat of whatever she was listening too. Seth dragged his eyes away, and made his way out of the gym, back to his hotel room for a long shower, loosen the knots in his shoulders. He huffed a deep breath, as he pressed the button for the lift. The doors opened with a ding, and out stepped Dean Ambrose, in deep conversation with AJ Lee. Seth said nothing as they walked past; so engrossed in their conversation they didn't even notice he was there. He raised an eyebrow in a quizzical fashion, but stepped into the elevator anyway.

Friday Night Smackdown and the atmosphere was electric. It was less than 2 weeks until Summerslam, and the whole roster was excited. They loved the big pay-per-views and Seth was no different, this whole Dean business was going to end once and for all and he couldn't wait. He wanted a new challenge, new opponents, level-footing; something he'd not had since joining the big time. Tonight Seth was in a handicap match he'd not really wanted; he and Kane vs. Dean Ambrose. He wanted to prove he could handle himself, by himself, it was one of the main reason he'd turned his back on The Shield. He was walking backstage, heading towards the dressing room he would be sharing with a couple of the other superstars, when one of the production staff came up to him.

"Mr Rollins?" He asked, quite nervous, everyone seemed tetchy around him now that he had joined The Authority.

"Yes." He replied.

"Triple H.. no wait, um, Mr Helmsley, would like to see you in his office." He stuttered out.

"Right now I'm guessing?" Seth replied, already quite annoyed by this man.

"Y-yes" Seth just nodded and turned back the way he came, heading towards the offices. A few minutes later he knocked at the door labelled 'The Authority' which caused Seth to roll his eyes.

"Come in." A deep voice called from inside the office. Seth walked in a planted himself in a chair opposite the desk. "About your match tonight Seth…"

"Yeah yeah, let Kane do most the work but make sure I get the pin, I got it." Seth stated.

"Make sure that you get the pin. The is the most important part. You need the backing going into Raw and then Summerslam. Show Dean you mean business." Hunter demanded.

"I will." Seth replied stonily and stood, nodding towards Hunter and leaving. The sooner this was over the better, he didn't leave The Shield just to take more orders. He was done with all of that.

Kane has just close-lined Dean, rattling the ring with the force of his fall. Kane just moved away toward Seth, tagging him into the ring, when the arena rung out with 'Let's Light It Up' causing both Seth and Kane to look around in confusion. But there she was, stood at the top of the ramp, butterfly belt over the shoulder, a smug look on her face as she started to skip down the ramp. Seth couldn't wrap his head around it, what on earth was AJ Lee doing out here?! In the midst of it, none but AJ had seen Dean roll out of the ring. She approached the ring and pulled herself p, remaining on the other side of the ropes, face to face with Seth. It was only for a few seconds,and then she winked and hopped down at the same moment a steel force hit Seth on the back, he screamed in pain and fell onto the ropes and Dean repeatedly hit him with a steel chair. The bell rung out declaring disqualification. Dean laughed as he dropped the chair on Seth and jumped out of the ring also, walking backwards with AJ up the ramp. Dean locked eyes with Seth, the joy clear in his eyes, the pain and hatred clear in the eyes of the two-toned superstar. He pulled himself up with the ropes, leaning heavily on them as the pain radiating through his back. Dean and AJ stopped at the top of the ramp, AJ lifting the Divas title high in the air, Dean lifting her other hand and pointing at Seth at the same time.

A flash of black darted out from behind the screen and with a scream launched at AJ and Dean pushing them with such velocity and surprise that the joined pair both tumbled off the stage and ended up a heap on the floor below. The raven haired Diva that had continually amazed Seth had done it again as she strolled her way down to the ring. She picked up Seth's Money in the Bank briefcase, and got into the ring and handed it to him, as he heaved himself off the ropes. Then she did the exact same as the duo struggling to get up from their fall. She lifted his hand with the briefcase in the air, and pointed her other hand, not at AJ, but the title she had managed to grab and was clutching close to her chest whilst the other rubbed her head in pain. A large smirk had adorned her features, one that Seth couldn't help but emulate as he stared down Dean, who with the help of some first aiders, was retreating back into the back stage area with AJ as Paige's music hit the speakers.

_Please let me know what you think, improvements and criticisms are welcome! Updates will be sporadic, but as soon as I can possibly do them._


	2. Chapter 2

Seth was leaning on the wall by the make-shift infirmary in the arena. His back was throbbing, no matter how many times you practice taking hits from that damn steel chair, it doesn't get any less painful.

He and Paige hadn't spoken after her swift appearance. Dean and AJ had retreated and she'd helped him out of the ring, where the medics took over and she too disappeared. They'd left Seth here whilst the Doctor dealt with someone else, Seth didn't mind, they'd only rub some cream on his back, give him some pain killers and he'd be off. Besides, his brain was too busy running over the events that had just occurred, he suddenly flashed back to when he saw them coming out of the elevator, this was planned. They were plotting, what they were plotting was a whole different manner, AJ already had the title, why get involved in a dispute that had no effect on her whatsoever?

Seth moved his way back to the locker room, a stiffness in his back and throbbing in his head. He was so done with tonight, all he wanted was his bed and the thought of his head hitting that soft pillow was enough to encourage him to get there. He groaned as he packed his things, every movement causing him a new wave of pain, when finally he had all his gear together he swung his bag over his shoulder and made his way out. The cooler night-time air hit Seth as he made his way to his rental in the parking lot. He took in a deep breath when he saw a slim figure leaning on the hood of it. Her dark hair protruding from a beanie, her pale skin hidden by a pair of black skinny jeans and a leather jacket, similar to the ones she wore to the ring. All the dark clothing really caused her face to seem ghost-like, she was hauntingly beautiful in this light. Seth dumped his bag on the ground next to hers as she looked up at him.

"Thanks." He said, with a gentle-tone which obviously took her for surprise as her eyes widened as he said it. "I know you did it to get back at AJ, but you did me a massive favor, so thanks. I owe you one." He ended with a small smile in her direction.

"Well… then you're welcome." Her English accent always surprised him, sent chills through his body. He could listen to her talk for hours. "And I'll probably be cashing in on that favor soon, now I'm on Ambrose's bad side." She joked, though he could tell she was serious. He understood why, you never wanted to be on Deans bad side, it was a terrible place to be, no-one could hold a grudge like him.

"Hey." He nudged her with an elbow. "Maybe I'll get you your own briefcase to cash it, when you need it." He retorted, causing Paige to laugh and Seth to join in with her, it was infectious, he hadn't heard her do it much. "Do you need a ride?" He asked suddenly, he had kind of blurted it out, he had noticed the parking lot was almost empty other than a few cars that looked like they belonged to the production crew.

"I was just going to ring a taxi, Summer took off as I was waiting for you, she's my friend but she might just be one of the most impatient people I know." Paige said, a spark grew in her dark eyes as she spoke about her friend.

"Naw, a taxi will takes ages, get in, we're all at the same hotel anyway." Seth replied as he picked up both their bags and threw them in the trunk. Paige just gave him a swift smile as they both climbed into the car.

For the whole 20 minute drive to the hotel they both chatted animatedly about times in FCW, and their respective breakouts into WWE.

"No, no." Breathed Seth. "Yours was much more memorable!" She looked at him pointedly. "Don't give me that look, you became the youngest ever Divas champion and the first ever dual holder of the Divas and NXT Women's titles!" He exclaimed, to Paige's hidden delight, it wasn't often the men in the WWE spoke this highly about the Divas. They were a lot more respectful, but still thought of most of them as lesser than them.

"But c'mon." Paige argued. "You were part of an incredibly dominant WWE stable and became tag team champions, besides…" She said slowly. "Who on earth could forget this hair?!" She quipped as she playfully tugged on a blonde strand.

"Hey now." Seth defended. "Queen Goth." He said as he raised an eyebrow at her. "My hair has a legion of fans."

"It probably has it's own Twitter account." Paige shot back, making them both laugh again. They both quietened down as he pulled up at the front of the hotel. They both got out of the car as Seth grabbed their bags and threw his keys to the valet. The lobby of the hotel was flooded with superstars and divas, all roaming about with various luggage, it was jungle, this happened every week yet it was always so un-organised. Seth felt Paige grab his arm so not to lose him in the crowd, he couldn't help the little smile that played at his lips when she did so. He guided their way through the maze of people towards the check-in desk, where they waited for their room keys and Seth couldn't help but notice Paige didn't drop her hand from his bicep, he could continually fell the warmth from her palm radiating through his arm. Finally they manoeuvred their way to the elevators and slipped in, glad to be out of the circus.

"Jeez, you'd think they'd learn how to control this, it's the same manic flood every week." Paige huffed, adjusting the beanie on her head.

"Tell me about it, it's crazy." Seth replied. "What floor you on?" He added.

"Uh…" Paige stuttered, looking at the key in her hand. "Six." She stated, pressing the corresponding button. Seth looked at his key and pressed the 8 button and they fell into silence and the elevator moved upwards.

"So, who you rooming with this time around?" Seth asked, trying the break the silence.

"Well, it's usually between Emma and Summer-Rae, they're nice like that. I get to room with my friends." Paige smiled. "How about you?" She asked, knowing it obviously wasn't going to be either Dean or Roman anymore.

"I dunno, sometimes it's either Mike or Dolph, sometimes Jack Swagger. I rarely see whoever it turns out to be, we all have our own business to get on with." Paige could sense Seth brushing it off, clearly his new found heel turn had lost him some friends in the locker room. The elevator stopped and the doors flew open, filling the small area with light. Seth handed Paige her bags, she gave him a smile.

"Thank you. I'll probably be seeing you around." She said stepping out of the elevator, giving Seth a mischievous smile as the doors closed on her. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and ran a hand through his two-toned locks. He slumped against the wall behind him, a wave of exhaustion hitting him. The elevator stopped at his floor and Seth dragged himself to his room, dumped his bags by the foot of the spare bed and collapsed onto it.

The bright of morning was not Seth's friend, he groaned and rolled away from the window, fruitlessly trying to block out the sun. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table; 7:19am. He emitted another groaned and rolled onto his back, rubbing his hands over his face. He knew he had a busy day ahead, but he could feel the pain in his back was still there. He fished around for his phone, seeing that Hunter had called him in for a meeting at 10 in one of the many conference rooms this hotel must hold, it did not improve Seth's mood. He clambered out of bed and realised he was still in his clothes from last night. He grabbed his bag and headed towards the shower, 10 minutes later and with a growling stomach, he was heading towards breakfast, with bacon on his mind.

Thankfully, the buffet hall was near empty when Seth walked in, a few Superstars here and there, a couple of Divas grouped together. He grabbed a plate and grabbed some eggs, with bacon, and with pause, a banana. He found himself an empty table and proceeded to go for it, halting his stomachs protests at the after show food it missed out on last night. Mike dropped into the seat opposite Seth, giving him a nod of acknowledgement, which Seth swiftly mimicked and went back to his food. By the time he finished, it was 9, Seth let out a sigh of frustration, this meeting was messing with his usual routine, and the fact his back still throbbed, with not much else to do, he decided to go find whichever conference room he was supposed to be at. As he checked the note, stating Conference Room 2C, on the first floor, he glanced up to see Roman walking towards him. He cocked an eyebrow in surprise when the Samoan did not keep walking past and instead came to a halt in front of him.

"We need to talk." He stated simply, walking off and motioning for Seth to follow him. Mildly bemused, Seth followed suit as Roman led him to an empty stairwell. "Look I know you did what you did for you. You wanna go places. I don't care. Other than the fact it's landed me with Orton…" Roman said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Seth mumbled, not entirely sure where this was heading.

"But Dean. " He paused, trying to think of the right words to say. "Dean will not let this lie, Seth. You gotta know that, even if you win man." He had an exasperated look on his face. "Look, we all started out together, you're still my guy, we were tag partners. I just don't see this ending well, for either of you." Typical Roman, Seth thought, never speaks often but when he did, he always meant his words.

"I know." Seth replied. "I know Dean just as well as you do. I know all of this. But like you said, he's not gonna let it go. I'm in this for the long haul. As brutal as it's gonna be." He stated, absentmindedly rubbing his back.

"I don't want to see you two destroy each other." Roman almost pleaded. A wave of guilt overtook Seth, this was all his fault, he was causing someone he genuinely liked to worry.

"I'm sorry, Rome. For everything." Roman gave him a brief shrug in response.

"You gotta do what you gotta do." Seth replied with a small smile, remembering that he had to be at that meeting, bid Roman a goodbye, with Roman giving him a clap on the back. Seth could dream that maybe he hadn't lost everyone when he turned his back on The Shield.

Stood outside Conference Room 2C, Seth scrolled through his phone, waiting for the arrival of the head of The Authority, just the thought of that made Seth roll his eyes. His eyes flicked up at the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the corridor, the legendary Triple H strolled towards him, and walked into the conference room, indicating for Seth to follow.

"That didn't quite go as planned." He said as he sat opposite Seth.

"No." Seth bluntly replied. "Might've turned out different if Kane hadn't scarpered like a coward."

"I've spoken to him. " Hunter said in his calm tone that put Seth on edge. "He's been dealt with, now you and Dean."

"What about me and Dean?"

"Summerslam." Hunter simply said. "It will end at Summerslam."

"Fine." Seth responded coldly, got up and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Seth." He called after him, the tone taking a menacing turn. Seth turned slowly, halfway out the door. "You better win." Seth's features turned stony.

"Or what."

"You don't want to find out." Seth glared at him, turned away and slammed the door behind him, the anger clear on his face.

Monday Night Raw. Less than a week until Summerslam and the atmosphere backstage was tense, getting wins in the week leading up the pay-per-view gave you so much momentum. Seth was tense for whole other reasons; his 'conversation' with Triple H played on his mind constantly. There would be trouble if he lost. Trouble he honestly couldn't be bothered to deal with after these last couple of months. He would beat Dean, no matter what it took.

The screens in the backstage area were showing AJ dominating against Eva-Marie's in the very much a red-heads comeback match. AJ demonstrating the reasons she was the champion, Eva-Marie just couldn't get an upper hand. Then, doing only what could only be described as suspicious skipping, Paige made her way down to the ring. She didn't enter, she didn't interfere (really) she just kept skipping round the ring. Which, obviously had her desired effect as it completely distracted AJ. AJ was glaring with an intense fury towards Paige, who had now stopped skipping and was smirking at AJ, and then, blew her a kiss. A blur of red took everyone but Paige by surprise, a quick roll up, a count of 1, 2, 3, and a shocked AJ had just lost to an equally shocked AJ Lee. Seth smirked to himself, Paige was becoming a good heel. She knew how to play the mind games, and he could not deny to himself how good she looked doing it. She was in her ring gear, with her leather jacket over the top, her eyes dark and mischievous. Eva-Marie had already, gleefully made her way up the ramp, AJ had remained motionless in the ring, locked in a stare with Paige, who had edged her way towards the Butterfly. AJ stood slowly, as Paige stroked the title delicately. Man, Seth thought, she sold slightly crazy well. She was giving the WWE producers exactly what they wanted.

"I'd step away from that if I were you." A gruff voice boomed out, emerging from the crowd like they used to, Dean stepped out behind the commentators. He advanced towards Paige, who backed her way up towards the ramp, only to find her way blocked by AJ, who grabbed her a threw her into the ring. Seth could tell where this was going to head, and made his way towards the ring.

Seth glanced at the screens that were hung around the place, keeping an eye on the action, setting off in a run. He stopped just by the gorilla position and the t.v caught his eye, Dean had Paige backed against a turnbuckle, his large build looming over her. To her credit, Seth thought, she refused to back down, glaring right back at him. AJ stood a few metres back, an overly smug grin on her face and the belt slung over her shoulder. Before it could escalate any further, Seth sprinted down the ramp, slid into the ring and with great force, launched himself at Dean, causing them both to fall out of the ring onto the hard mat outside, where Seth delivered blow and blow to Dean.

Before AJ could interfere, her title high above her head, ready to attack Seth with it, Paige flew at her from the top of the turnbuckle, and proceeded to chase her out of the ring, dragging the title behind her. Seth backed off Dean and rolled back under the bottom rope in to the ring, facing down with his raven-haired compatriot at Dean and AJ who had re-grouped at the bottom of the ramp. Seth looked at Paige, gave her a wink and they both flew over the top rope and landing on their targets, starting an all out brawl. Moments later, they were all being dragged about by various referees and staff, but Seth and he guessed Paige also, had a small sense of victory.


End file.
